


"To Love A Soldier"

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaineadvent - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for prompt #20: Uniform for the Klaine Advent 2014, however I have decided that this is going to be a new Klaine story/verse I will be writing.  I've never written anything involving the Army so forgive me if there are any inaccuracies, just know this will be coming from a place of love.  It's Army!Blaine though!  YAY!  Enjoy!  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It feels weird. Seeing Blaine in uniform for the first time. Kurt had known it was coming but still, the uniform and the new hair cut (Kurt is definitely going to miss the curls), all of it is still jarring to see in person.

Blaine's been gone for several weeks, and Kurt's been counting the minutes until he would be able to see his fiancé again. 

_Fiancé._

Kurt can’t help glancing down at the ring on his finger. The memory of Blaine down on one knee and proposing just hours before he was scheduled to leave for Basic Training still brought tears to Kurt’s eyes. It had been a wonderfully amazing and terrifying moment.

And of course he had said yes.

Now here he is, having just witnessed Blaine graduating and seeing him walk tall and proud surrounded by so many others in the same uniform.

_That damn uniform…_

Kurt had understood why Blaine enlisted, well he understood after Blaine had fully explained it to him. Kurt would be the first to admit that when he learned the news he had gotten incredibly upset and angry. He had felt at the time like he was losing Blaine, losing the future he had always imagined they would have together.

But really, he hadn’t lost anything. He still had a future with the man he loved, it was just a different future.

Kurt had come to accept it.

Pride swells up in him as he watches Blaine walk across the field. Blaine is laughing with a few of his fellow recruits, one of them even elbows him in the chest playfully when he looks up and spots Kurt. Blaine looks over at Kurt and they make eye contact instantly.

Kurt continues to watch as Blaine exchanges a few more words with the others before waving them off with a smile. Kurt straightens up a bit where he continues leaning against the car he had rented to make it to the ceremony. It feels strange, after not having seen Blaine in so long, here he is just feet away, getting closer and closer with the biggest goofiest looking grin on his face.

Kurt’s heart beats faster and faster the closer Blaine gets before he’s finally standing in front of him.

Neither say a word for several long seconds. The look of love and longing on Blaine’s face is almost too much for Kurt. It’s not until Blaine reaches forward with his hand, a bit more rough than Kurt remembers, and he gently wipes at Kurt’s cheek that Kurt even realizes he’s crying.

“Oh, baby don’t—“

Kurt’s lip trembles at Blaine’s words and he can feel himself breaking.

“Blaine…”

Kurt feels like he’s choking as he barely manages to speak, then Blaine’s arms are pulling him in and holding him close. Kurt can feel the warmth Blaine’s body always gives him instantly, he feels Blaine’s heartbeat, he can feel his intakes of breath, and he can feel the newly defined muscles in Blaine’s chest, which Kurt is sure had not been there before he’d left several weeks ago.

Kurt rests his head on Blaine’s shoulder, taking in his fiancé’s familiar scent, and he can feel Blaine’s hands running themselves up and down his back. He feels Blaine’s lips touch his temple, and he feels the gentle sway as Blaine rocks them back and forth.

“It’s alright, baby.” Blaine whispers, continuing to stroke Kurt’s back. “I’m here now. I’m here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reunion sexy times! :)

“Kurt…”

Blaine’s eyes meet his own and Kurt feels his heart beating hard against his chest. This is the first time that they’ve been able to be alone in nearly three months, and Kurt’s skin itches for any touch Blaine would give him.

Kurt had flown to North Carolina to attend Blaine’s graduation from Basic Training, and he’d rented a car to make things easier for them. Before he’d driven to Fort Bragg, where Blaine had been stationed, Kurt had found the closest hotel to the base and rented a room. He had known that they would both need alone time together after their separation.

Kurt can’t stop himself from tightening his arms around Blaine’s shoulders, and latching his mouth to Blaine’s neck. He sucks hard and fast, and he can hear the low moan rip itself from deep within Blaine’s chest. Kurt moves his left hand down his fiancé’s chest and rubs, gentle and firm.

Blaine’s hand comes up and twines itself with Kurt’s.

“Kurt. Baby, please…I—I need you to stop for a second.”

Frustration wants to boil over inside of him, but Kurt stops himself from reacting and he pulls away just enough to look into Blaine’s eyes again.

“I thought we were going to—I thought you wanted to—“

“Shh...I do. God, Baby you have no idea how much I just want.” Blaine says with a smile and dark eyes.

Kurt smiles back. His body aches for Blaine and it takes everything in him not to start back up from where he left off.

“You’re the one thing I thought about nearly twenty-four hours a day for the last two and a half months. I’ve missed you so much.”

Blaine brings a hand up and strokes at Kurt’s cheek as he speaks. Kurt’s eyes flutter closed and he lets out a soft sigh.

“I’ve missed you too.” Kurt whispers.

The ride over from the base had been quiet, and filled with tension. Blaine’s hands had not stopped touching him as he drove them to the hotel. He either held Kurt’s hand, gripped Kurt’s arm or shoulder, or sat his hand on Kurt’s thigh. It had felt like it was almost too much for Kurt, so much so that he had been tempted to pull off the road and have his wicked way with Blaine.

But they’d wound up here instead.

“Have you been holding up okay though?” Blaine asks softly.

Kurt’s eyes open at the question and he can see the worry in Blaine’s eyes. There’s no doubt that their separation had been difficult for both of them, but here Blaine was wanting to make sure Kurt had been okay through everything.

Kurt opens his mouth to answer but Blaine speaks again instead.

“I know it’s been rough for both of us, and it’s going to keep being difficult for awhile, but I need to know you’re okay, that you’ve been okay. I hate the idea of any of this hurting you.”

There’s regret in Blaine’s voice, and Kurt shakes his head and takes his hands and frames Blaine’s face.

“You listen to me, Blaine Anderson.” Kurt says firmly, watching as Blaine’s gaze never wavers from his.

“I’m not going to lie and say that everything’s been easy, because it hasn’t. It’s been hard for me, not being with you everyday, not being able to see you, kiss you, or touch you whenever I want. But I’m okay, I’m always going to be okay, because I have you.”

Kurt kisses Blaine’s lips gently and rests his forehead against his.

“I know this hasn’t been easy for you either. We both knew things would suck for awhile, and they have, but we’re here together, and that’s all I care about right now.”

Blaine closes his eyes and breathes in deep. He exhales and slowly moves his head, from left to right, rubbing his nose against Kurt’s.

“Kurt…”

Hearing his name on Blaine’s lips, it sounds almost like a prayer. His heart aches for this man in front of him, and he knows he’ll never get enough of Blaine or the love he has for him.

“Blaine, I don’t want to talk anymore right now. I just want to be with you. I just want you.”

Blaine watches Kurt for a moment before slowly nodding his head.

“Okay.”

His answer is just above a whisper and he smiles at Kurt before kissing him again, this time with intent. Kurt feels Blaine’s hands grip his waist as he’s pulled forward, almost completely into his fiancé’s lap. It’s effortless and Kurt finds the new strength being exhibited by Blaine incredibly hot.

Kurt moans and opens his mouth to Blaine’s tongue, welcoming the strokes and warmth. His arms wrap tightly around Blaine’s neck and he tilts his head to the right, kissing at a new and better angle.

Blaine is the one who pulls away first, panting hard. “Kurt I—I need…”

Kurt strokes his cheek and takes a deep calming breath. “Anything, Sweetheart.”

Blaine’s quiet for a brief moment and sighs into Kurt’s touch.

“I need to be inside of you.”

Kurt nearly jumps Blaine at those words, because god he wants that too.

Instead, he swallows audibly, and breathes. “And I need you inside me.”

Blaine growls at that. He literally fucking growls, before pushing Kurt back onto the bed and hovering over him. Blaine kisses Kurt again, harder then before, moving to Kurt’s cheek, then his jaw, and then his neck. His mouth opens and he sucks hard at every inch of skin his lips meet, making Kurt moan loudly and unabashedly into the otherwise silent hotel room.

Blaine uses his tongue to sooth a bit of the skin he’d been sucking on, and Kurt’s hands shake as he attempts to grip at Blaine’s shirt.

Blaine’s shirt.

_He’s still wearing clothes. Why is Blaine still wearing clothes?_

“Blaine…” Kurt starts, attempting to catch his breath as Blaine continues kissing Kurt’s neck. Blaine doesn’t respond, his hold on Kurt tightens, and he moves his mouth to the other side of Kurt’s neck, sucking harder.

Huffing in frustration, Kurt grips Blaine’s shoulders stopping his fiancé’s movements, “Blaine...Blaine stop.”

Looking up in confusion, Blaine moves back up to eye level with Kurt.

“What is it Kurt?”

Taking a deep breath and smiling as Blaine’s finger traces along his hairline, Kurt shakes his head a little.

“I think…” He starts, smiling brightly up at Blaine. “I think we are both wearing way too much clothing.”

Grinning at that, Blaine kisses Kurt again, slower and softer then moments earlier.

“It’s a good thing we can easily fix that.”

Blaine sits up, pulling Kurt up by the wrist. He unbuttons his shirt, and Kurt’s hands come up and push it off of his shoulders. Kurt’s eyes are dark and dilated, and his breathing is heavy. His hands move up his bare skin and Blaine shudders under the touch.

“God I’ve missed you.” Kurt’s voice is soft and he leans forward and places gentle kisses along Blaine’s collarbone, and then right over his heart.

“I love you so much, Blaine.”

Kurt’s words sound broken and Blaine can see tears beginning to gather. Blaine hates seeing that look on his fiancé’s face so he takes Kurt’s hands in his and kisses along Kurt’s knuckles, looking into his eyes as he does.

“I love you too, Baby, so fucking much.”

Kurt offers a sad smile at that, and Blaine pulls him forward, kissing him again.

“We really need to get out of these clothes.”

Kurt’s choked up laughter spurs Blaine on, and they take their time finishing undressing each other.

“Kurt, did you bring any—“

Nodding his head, Kurt points to the bag he’d packed from home. “In there. The front pocket.”

“Lie back for me beautiful.”

Kurt does as he says as Blaine goes to the bag. He grabs the lube and a couple of condoms.

_We might need one for later._

Blaine turns back towards the bed and finds Kurt watching him, a smile on his face and one of his hands lazily tracing his upper thigh.

Groaning at the sight, Blaine moves back to the bed, getting on his knees and kissing Kurt again. He drops the condoms on the bed and pops the cap of the lube. Blaine lies down next to Kurt, turning on his side pulling Kurt’s leg up and around his waist. Their lips mesh together and their moans grow louder. Blaine’s lips nip and suck on Kurt’s ear lobe and his neck as his hand goes down and under. Kurt tenses as Blaine rubs and presses against the ring of muscle he finds there. It’s been awhile so Blaine knows Kurt’s going to need to be eased back into it.

Slowly he presses harder, as Kurt begins to relax, and then he feels his finger slip inside.

Groaning again, Blaine goes back to kissing Kurt’s lips. He works his finger in and out and Kurt rocks against it, it’s not long before he adds another. It feels like time stands still for them, and before Blaine knows it he’s three fingers in and Kurt’s grown extremely desperate. His hands cling to Blaine’s shoulders and he bites down on Blaine’s neck.

“Blaine please…I need you.”

His voice is ragged and his gaze is dark. Blaine can’t deny Kurt anything, he wouldn't deny him anything, and he also doesn’t want to deny himself. Slowly he pulls his hand out from under Kurt, and grabs one of the condoms next to them. Blaine pulls back and he chuckles lightly at the whine that leaves Kurt.

“Baby, I’m not going anywhere, but I need to get myself ready for you.”

“Just shut up and hurry then!”

Blaine’s heart picks up again at that, he quickly rolls the condom down, and then spreads lube on his shaft.

“Kurt…you’re going to be the death of me.”

Blaine moves in again, kissing Kurt and pushing him back. He holds himself above Kurt and wraps his legs around his waist.

“I love you so much, Baby.” Blaine whispers, gazing down at Kurt. Kurt opens his mouth but nothing comes out, except a quiet almost soundless gasp as Blaine begins to push himself inside of him.

Blaine doesn’t move for several long drawn out moments once he’s completely sheathed in Kurt. It’s so tight and warm and hot that Blaine knows he wont last long at all, so he wants to savor every second of it. He feels Kurt’s arms tighten around his shoulders and he looks down at Kurt’s face. His eyes are firmly shut and he can see tension there, his eyebrows are scrunched up like he’s in pain or discomfort.

“Baby?” Blaine whispers, trying in vain to keep himself together. “Baby am I hurting you?”

Kurt lets out a pained sob and his eyes open to reveal tears welling up in them. Blaine cups his face and kisses Kurt’s lips gently.

“I can stop. I know it’s been awhile since we’ve done this, but if it’s hurting you I can pull out.”

Shaking his head, the tears in his eyes roll down his cheeks, Kurt kisses Blaine quick and deep.

“You’re not hurting me, Blaine.” Kurt’s soft voice carries throughout the room. “I’ve just—just missed this. Missed feeling you inside of me, and knowing you’re here with me. It reminds me that I’m yours and you're mine and…ohhh…oh god I’ve missed this.”

Blaine shifts a bit causing him to move even further inside of Kurt and he lets out a groan himself at the feeling.

“We belong to each other, Baby. Nothing is going to change that.” He pants out, pulling back and then slowly pushing back inside.

Kurt clings to him as he starts to speed up his movements, in and out. Blaine feels Kurt’s mouth everywhere, on his neck, his chest, his collarbone, he jaw, anywhere Kurt can reach. It’s so intoxicating for them both, it’s been too long.

“Blaine please, I need…I need…need to come so badly.”

Blaine’s mind nearly short circuits at that, because yes he knows and he intends to get them both to their long over due climax.

“Hold on Baby, I’ve got you.”

Blaine reaches between them and wraps his hand around Kurt’s cock. It throbs in his grip and he jerks his fiancé off as quick as he can in sync with his own thrusts.

“Come for me Baby. Come for me now. I need to see you.”

Kurt tenses up almost immediately and he cries out again; then Blaine feels the warmth between them, coating their stomachs.

“God you feel so good.” Blaine moans loudly. His hips move quicker and he thrusts deeper and deeper, he can feel Kurt beginning to squirm from the over stimulation, but he’s almost there and he can't stop.

“Blaine, please…” Kurt quietly pleads, kissing the spot right under Blaine’s ear, holding him as close as he is able to.

Blaine can’t hold back anymore, and he comes with a loud moan. He’s panting and his body feels heavy and flushed. He looks down at Kurt who’s turned his head into the pillow, there are fresh tears visible along his cheek bones.

“Kurt…” Blaine brings his trembling hand to Kurt’s face and brings his gaze forward to meet his own.

Kurt closes his eyes as a few more tears leak out and roll down his face while he leans into Blaine’s touch. He lets out a loud sigh and kisses the palm of Blaine’s hand.

His eyes open again before he speaks, his voice comes out sounding broken.

“I know it’s stupid, that it’s only been a few months, but I really _really_ have missed you so much.”

He closes his eyes again, unable to take how vulnerable he feels. Blaine’s hands gently cup both sides of his face and his lips graze Kurt's tear streaked skin.

“It’s not stupid.” Blaine whispers, kissing Kurt’s temple and then both of his eyelids. “Nothing you feel Kurt is ever stupid.”

Kurt scoffs and his eyes flutter open. “It’s not like you were on tour over seas for months or longer. Most people would be able to handle being away from their fiancé for a few months.”

Blaine sees the pain and longing in Kurt’s eyes.

“You can’t compare how you feel to others, Kurt. So it hasn’t been a year, it has fucking sucked being apart, and it’s been painful. You’re allowed to feel how you feel Kurt, there aren’t any rules as to who can feel what or when.”

Kurt doesn’t say anything at that, but Blaine can see his eyes begin to water again making Blaine’s heart ache more; he runs his hands over and through Blaine’s closely cropped hair. He pulls Blaine down and kisses him...hard.

Blaine pulls back first and smiles gently down at his fiancé, who despite still having tears in his eyes, looks calmer.

“I also miss your curls. I’m not sure if my heart can take that.” Kurt smiles softly at Blaine who kisses him again, this time softer than before.

It’s then that he notices the mess between them having cooled, quickly becoming sticky and gross, and he can feel his cock softening. He goes to move away, and pull out of Kurt but Kurt’s grip around him tightens again.

“Baby what—“

“Don’t.” Kurt pleads softly. “Please, not—not yet. I just want you inside of me for a bit longer, please I—I—“

Blaine’s confusion changes to understanding. He runs a hand through Kurt’s hair. “Shh…Shh…It’s okay Baby, it’s okay. It can wait.”

Blaine leans down and nudges his nose with Kurt’s before he kisses his mouth, his jaw, and then his neck. He bites down playfully on Kurt’s collarbone before he rests his head against Kurt’s neck.

There’s several long seconds of silence between them, both of them feeling the other’s heartbeat slow and their breathing even out.

“I like knowing you’re with me. I like feeling you with me.” Kurt speaks softly, running a hand up and down Blaine’s back.

There’s no response from Blaine at the confession, but he kisses Kurt’s neck again and settles in as close as he can get. Blaine truly understands, because he feels the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt can’t help but stare at Blaine as he sleeps. 

The last several hours have exhausted them both. They had made love, and then fallen asleep. A few hours later Kurt had awoken to Blaine’s kisses and his gentle caresses, all over his body. He shivers at the memory. His fiancé had then positioned himself between Kurt’s legs and taken him completely into his mouth. Sucking and licking and rubbing until Kurt nearly lost his mind, completely overcome with lust.

It had been deliciously erotic and overwhelmingly stimulating for them both. It had felt like their first time all over again. Blaine was insatiable and by the time he was done having his fill, Kurt was having tremendous difficulty keeping his eyes open. They’d fallen asleep in a tangle of limbs, sheets, sweat, and cum. 

Now, Kurt just stares at Blaine, whose eyes remain closed and his breathing even. A smile spreads itself across Kurt’s face as Blaine sniffles a bit in his sleep and he nuzzles closer to Kurt’s warmth. Kurt hadn’t been joking earlier when he’d said he’d miss his fiancé’s curly hair, but the haircut wasn’t that bad. Kurt’s hand runs itself over the finely trimmed hair and Blaine lets out a soft sigh and murmur. It would just take some getting use to, plus it wouldn't be that way forever...

It had been far too long since they’d had time like this, to just be together. The nearly three months that they’d been apart had been difficult for Kurt. The only thing that helped him get through the wait had been the ring on his finger and the knowledge that they’d be together again, within a relatively short period of time. Now, with Blaine in his arms, a mess between them that had dried to an uncomfortable level, and sheets and blankets tossed about around them, Kurt found himself refusing to think of anything past the time they’d have together over the next couple of days. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” 

Kurt must have been deeper in thought than he’d realized because the sound of Blaine’s voice startles him.

“I didn’t realize you’d woken up.” He says gently as Blaine pulls him closer.

“That’s not surprising considering how deep in thought you looked. Want to talk about it?” 

Blaine props himself up on his elbow and traces a finger along Kurt’s jaw and neck. 

“I’m just so glad to be with you right now.” 

Blaine smiles at Kurt’s words and brings Kurt’s hand up to his lips. He kisses each of his fingers, but stops when he gets to the finger with the ring on it. Blaine presses his lips against it and looks into Kurt’s eyes as his own fingers gently twist the ring around.

“I still can’t believe you said yes.” 

Kurt laughs. “I can’t believe it either.”

Blaine grows quiet for a moment. “You said yes because you want to marry me right? Not because you felt pressured or anything? I don’t want you to—“

Kurt cuts Blaine off with a slow and lingering kiss. 

He pulls back just enough to look Blaine in the eyes and rub his nose against Blaine’s. 

“I said yes because I love you, and I want to spend my life with you. Even if your timing was…”

Kurt trails off and grins, feeling giddy. 

Blaine waits and when Kurt just continues staring back at him smiling, he laughs. “You can say it, Kurt. My timing was a bit off I know, but I am really glad I asked anyway. And I am so so happy you said yes.”

Kurt’s smile grows even bigger at that as he leans forward and kisses Blaine again.

“I’m happy I said yes too.”

Blaine kisses him again and the kiss lasts longer and grows deeper then it was before. It gets hot and heavy quite quickly between them, but before anything can happen Kurt pulls away.

“Kurt…” Blaine all but groans as he tries to pull Kurt back in.

Panting slightly, Kurt shakes his head. “As much as I would love just to go another round with you right now Blaine, I’m feeling really gross. Are you up to moving things into the shower, my big strong army man?” 

Kurt smiles coyly as he lets his hands rub up and down Blaine’s toned arms. 

“I think someone has a fetish.” Blaine teases as Kurt blushes.

“You being strong enough to lift and hold me up is hot, okay? I’m only human Blaine. Now are you going to follow me into the bathroom and fuck me against the wall or do I have to go at it alone?”

Kurt rises from the bed and looks expectantly at his fiancé.

Blaine raises an eyebrow. “Well when you put it that way…Get your gorgeous ass in there before I drag you in there myself. Or would you rather I just lift you?” 

Kurt laughs all the way into the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

“Rachel?!”

Kurt calls out for his friend, his voice sounding hoarse. He’s been recovering from being sick for over a week.

“I’m in the kitchen! I found this amazing vegan recipe for…”

She stops talking when he steps into the kitchen of his and Blaine’s apartment.

“Oh Kurt, you look like death warmed over.”

Coughing as gently as he can make himself, Kurt rolls his eyes and takes a seat at the table.

Rachel glances over at him in sympathy as she continues mixing whatever god knows what in the pot in front of her.

“Sorry Rachel, not all of us can be bouncing rays of sunshine while being sick.”

He coughs again as she sends him a glare.

“I don’t know why I even bother coming over here to keep you company if all you’re going to do is be a bitch to me. I mean I get that you’re still upset about Blaine and this whole “army phase” he’s going through but—“

“Don’t.”

He cuts her off and levels her with a challenging look.

“Don’t what?” She asks clearly confused. She stops mixing and turned to face him.

“Don’t call it a phase, Rachel.”

Scoffing lightly at that she waves her hands in dismissal.

“Well what would you call it? I mean it just seemed to come out of nowhere.”

“It’s our life Rachel. It’s not some stupid phase. It’s his life. It’s…it’s my life.”

“Kurt he’s the one who signed up for it, not you. Your life is here in New York, Broadway, and NYADA. You aren’t the one who—“

Kurt rubs his temples and wants to groan in frustration, not just at Rachel but at the current state of his mind, because what Rachel is saying makes sense which is never a good sign. Kurt isn’t sure how disconcerting he finds that to be.

Groaning audibly, Kurt puts his head down on the table, briefly enjoying the cool surface against his forehead.

“Rachel can you just drop it, please?”

“I just don’t get it though.” She continues as if he hadn’t spoken. “All he ever seemed to want to do in high school was perform, and then once we get to New York, bam! He joins the army. It makes no sense, and I just think it’s really unfair to you. It’s also really unfair to your relationship. I honestly don’t blame you for blowing up at him the way you did when he told you where he was being sent off too. I would have done the same thing.”

Kurt feels the tears threatening to fall so he quickly runs his hands over his eyes, wiping them away.

He remembers that wonderful weekend they had had together, right after Blaine’s basic training graduation. It had been something they both had needed.

Kurt also recalls how Blaine had taken him out for dinner the Sunday of that very same weekend and everything had been so perfect. Kurt had been unable to stop touching Blaine’s face and hands or running a hand through his very cropped hair. It had felt like nothing could have put a damper on his high spirits.

But then Blaine had told him.

He was going to be stationed at Fort Drum.

An army base over five hours from New York City.

Kurt had physically recoiled from Blaine’s touch and he hadn’t been able to keep his feelings from being clearly written across his face.

“What?” His voice had been hallow sounding even to his own ears.

Blaine had tried to take Kurt’s hands back in his own but Kurt had pulled back more.

“Kurt, don’t—don’t be like this. You know I didn’t want—“ Blaine had tried, but Kurt wasn’t having it.

“I thought you said there was a good chance you’d be stationed at Fort Hamilton?” Kurt had asked ignoring Blaine’s words.

“Yes, Kurt there was, but I told you it wasn’t a guarantee. I’ve already asked and I was told that after six months I can request a transfer. Fort Drum offers housing for spouses and families and—“

“I’m not moving.”

Kurt had sat back and crossed his arms in front of himself protectively.

The air between them became stilted and tension filled.

“Kurt I’m trying to work this out for what’s best for us.” Blaine spoke after the long drawn out moment between them.

Kurt’s eyes had narrowed and he shook his head in disbelief.

“No, Blaine,” He’d said shaking his head, willing the tears in his eyes threatening to fall not to. “What you’re trying to work out is what’s best for you.”

His voice cracked a bit at the end and he felt like the air in the room was trying to choke him.

“I supported you when you said you wanted to join the army. After you explained to me why you felt compelled to join, as much as it confused me, I understood and supported you. But you cannot expect me to shift everything I want, everything I’m doing, to work with your plans. I have a life Blaine! In New York! You do remember that don’t you? I’m also going to school! You cannot expect me to just drop everything and move to the middle of nowhere just because it would make things easier for you!”

Kurt hadn’t even realized his voice had risen until he saw a woman at a table across from them raise her eyebrows at him.

Blaine’s face had darkened and he squared his shoulders, preparing to go to par with Kurt.

“And what did you think was going to happen Kurt?” He asked, his voice quieter than Kurt’s but still firm.

“When I signed up? Did you really think I was going to be able to just pick and choose anywhere I wanted to go and do anything I wanted to do? I have responsibilities now Kurt. Real grown up responsibilities that don’t revolve around you! I know you hate the idea of not being the center of the universe but—“

“Are you being serious right now Blaine?” Kurt asked beside himself at what he was hearing come out of Blaine’s mouth. “Are you really going to go there with me right now? I flew here to see you graduate, rented us a car, and got us a fucking hotel room so we could spend some actual time together and you want to fucking go there with me? And you want to label me as the selfish one?!”

Kurt watched as Blaine appeared to want to look away at that but his own stubbornness didn’t let him. They just watched each other with narrowed eyes, neither one budging.

“Fine. You know what, if that’s how you really feel. Fuck you.” Kurt’s voice shook as he practically ripped the ring off his finger. “I’m done.”

Blaine looked on in horror as Kurt stood up and slammed the ring on the table.

“Kurt…” Blaine’s voice sounded fragile even to Kurt’s ears.

“If you want to think I’m selfish fine. I’m ending this. That should make this easier for us both. I would never ask you to give up something that means so much to you, so I’m letting go. You’re free Blaine.”

Blaine reached forward and grabbed Kurt’s hand in his own, gripping tighter as Kurt tried to pull back again.

“Kurt please don’t do this. Please I—“

“There’s nothing more to talk about, Blaine.” Kurt stepped back at those words, freeing his hand from Blaine’s grip.

He could feel the tears finally falling, and he could see the tears now running down Blaine’s own face. It all felt wrong and a big part of him wanted to take back those words, but he couldn’t. There was no coming back. It was over.

It had been nearly a month since that night and Kurt still felt cold inside when thinking about it. It was like they were in limbo, and it felt so completely wrong. He and Blaine had spoken once since then however, right before Blaine’s departure for Fort Drum. Blaine had called Kurt, probably afraid of what might have happened or what might have been said if they met up face to face. It had been a stilted conversation, both of them unable to find the proper words to express how they were feeling.

“I’m leaving tomorrow morning.”

“Oh. Well, I hope you have a safe trip.”

“Should—should I arrange for Sam to come get my things? He said he would.”

“No...Not unless you want to.”

“Oh, ok.”

“We’ll talk soon.”

“Yeah.”

“I think we both need some time…to think.”

“Yeah.”

“Call me when you get there. If you can I mean.”

“Sure. I’ll try.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

“Well, I need to go, I have this thing I have to go to and—“

“Yeah, I have to go to. I need to rest up for tomorrow.”

“Have a good night then.”

“You too.”

And that had been it. It had been the most painful conversation Kurt had ever had with Blaine. Even during their breakup, even after Blaine had cheated, there had still been an “I love you” at the end of that very first phone call between them, but there had been none of that here. The only thing that kept Kurt hoping was the agreement between them that they’d talk soon.

Kurt doesn’t regret standing firm in what he wanted for himself, but he did regret “breaking things off”. It had been a horrible split-second reaction to an argument that had escalated way too quickly.

“So you would have broken things off too?” Kurt asks as Rachel sets a bowl in front of him.

She sits down next to him and gives him a look that can only be described as pitying and sympathetic rolled up in one.

“I may not have taken things that far, but I can completely understand where you were coming from.”

Kurt looks down at his food, wanting to stop the knot in his stomach from tightening even more than it already had. Rachel reaches over and takes his hand in hers. He glances back up at her and she offers a small smile.

“I also think Blaine understands where you were coming from too.”

“Rachel it’s been nearly a month since we last spoke a word to each other. I mean he hasn’t even tried to call and—“

“You said you thought you guys needed some time to think, so he’s probably just giving you that. And how do you know he hasn’t tried to call? Maybe he’s wanted to but hasn’t been able to because of how they run things there at the base. I really think right now you should give Blaine the benefit of the doubt, because we don’t know what’s been going on.”

Sniffling lightly, Kurt puts his face in his hands.

“I really am a terrible person aren’t I? I couldn't blame Blaine if he doesn't want me back, I mean if I were Blaine I wouldn’t want me back either.”

“Okay first of all, you are not a terrible person.” Rachel says pulling his hands away, making him meet her gaze. 

“Perhaps a little trigger happy when it comes to emotional stuff sometimes, but you, Kurt Hummel are not a terrible person. Got it?”

She waits until he nods before continuing.

“And secondly, I guess it’s a good thing you aren’t Blaine then huh?” She adds with a smile.

Kurt smiles back, albeit hesitant and weakly, but it’s still a smile. The tears fall and roll down his cheeks as he trys to finally settle in and eat whatever it is that Rachel had prepared for him. He wipes furiously at his face to rid himself of the tears.

Rachel offers a napkin up to him, which he accepts gratefully.

“It’s going to be okay, Kurt. You’ll see.”

Sighing to himself he picks up his spoon. “I hope you're right, Rachel. I really hope you're right.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bruster's Brew Pub" is an actual place near Fort Drum. I'm trying to add some real life elements to this story. :)

Kurt glances at his watch as his knee bounces nervously, up and down. He doesn’t even realize he’s doing it. It’s been weeks since he last spoke with Blaine and now here he is waiting for him to show. 

_If he shows._

Kurt can’t stop the nerves from tightening the knot in his stomach and he’s barely able to get the words out for water as the waiter asks him if he would like something while he waits. He sits and starts drumming his fingers as he makes continuous glances towards the front of the restaurant. It was ten after and still no sign of Blaine, Kurt’s been there for an hour. 

_He’s not coming. No, maybe he just got stuck in traffic. Maybe he couldn’t find the restaurant. Maybe…_

Kurt takes in a deep breath and closes his eyes. He’d taken a huge risk writing Blaine after finding out when he’d finally be able to have off base privileges, asking to meet up with him to talk about things. It had been a very brief letter and it had been the only correspondence between them in weeks. Kurt had been hoping to get some indication from Blaine that he’d be there, but nothing.

_I royally fucked up. If he never forgives me I will…I don’t know what I’ll do._

“Is this seat taken?”

Kurt’s eyes fly open and there he is. 

Blaine is dressed in his green camouflage uniform, which is crisply pressed, with cap placed perfectly on his head. He seems hesitant and nervous. Kurt takes a calming breath and sits up straighter. 

“Not yet, but you are welcome to join me.” Kurt offers a small smile and waits as Blaine sits down. 

There is no hug, no long awaited kiss, nothing, and Kurt’s heart hurts because of it. 

Blaine glances around the restaurant. “So Buster’s Brew Pub? I’ve heard good things about this place. I’ve been wanting to try it out.”

“Well, then I’m glad I picked it. We can add it to the list of first time experiences we’ve shared.”

Kurt takes a chance and reaches across the table and covers Blaine’s hand with his. Blaine doesn’t move away. After a moment, he slowly turns his hand over so their palms are touching. 

“I’m glad you came, I didn’t know if—“

“I wasn’t sure if you would have wanted me calling you.” Blaine’s voice waivers a bit as he cuts Kurt off. 

He watches Kurt carefully and takes in a deep breath of his own.

“Kurt, I am truly sorry for what I said. You have to know that.”

Shaking his head, Kurt leans forward. “Blaine, I’m sorry too okay? I reacted horribly and I know you must think I don’t take our relationship seriously, what with how quick I was to call off the engagement and—“

“I can’t exactly blame you for that Kurt.” Blaine says interrupting. “I mean I was the one who, even knowing you hadn’t let me finish, just continued on because I knew it would get to you. I knew it would push your buttons, and I was upset so—“

“We’re ridiculous. It’s a wonder we’ve lasted this long.” Kurt adds with a sharp laugh.

Blaine goes quiet and hesitates.

“Are we—“ He swallows. “Are we still together?”

Kurt’s grip on Blaine’s hand tightens and he feels his nerves flare up.

“I was hoping we could be.” He whispers softly, looking into Blaine’s eyes. 

Blaine tears up and nods. “I was hoping for that too.”

“I’m sorry to interrupt gentlemen, but I wanted to see if I could get you anything to drink while you look over the menu?”

Kurt and Blaine look up at the waiter, both having completely forgotten they were in a restaurant. 

“I’ll have a water thanks.”

Blaine looks back to Kurt and smiles. 

“We’ll also have a bottle of Merlot.” Kurt says looking only at Blaine.

The waiter nods knowingly and walks away with a smirk.

“Special occasion?” Blaine asks softly.

Kurt can’t help but grin. “You could say that.”

He sighs softly as they continue gazing at each other. It’s Blaine who finally breaks the spell.

“We really should talk, Kurt.”

Sighing again out of annoyance Kurt nods, because he knows Blaine is right.

“I know we should. It’s just so good to see you again. I really am sorry for how things ended the way they did.”

“We both acted stupid, so let’s just call it even. Does that sound okay to you?”

Kurt smiles at that, “That sounds perfect.”

Blaine smiles too but adds, “I need you to know Kurt that I would never actually expect you to give up your dreams for anything, and that includes me.”

Nodding again, Kurt squeezes Blaine’s hand before pulling away and sitting up straighter.

“I know.”

“Good. I needed to know that you know that.”

They’re briefly interrupted again as the waiter brings them both water and pours them a glass of wine. They order and watch as the waiter retreats once more.

“How have you been? I mean aside from the obvious?” Kurt asks taking a sip of the Merlot.

“Ok. An emotional wreck because of the obvious, but I got settled and it’s actually not a bad place. It feels worlds away from New York but, I kind of like the quiet compared to the noise of the big city.”

Swallowing sadly at that, Kurt blinks a bit rapidly trying to keep his emotions at bay. 

Blaine must sense Kurt’s new found unease because he leans forward. “That doesn’t mean I don’t miss it, Kurt. That I don’t miss you.”

Kurt looks back at him and has to clear his throat and steady his hands by placing them firmly against the tabletop. 

“You don’t have to say that Blaine if—“

“Hey.” Blaine reaches across the table and covers both of Kurt’s hands with his own. “Kurt nothing could keep me from you.”

Letting out a breath of air, Kurt looks back at Blaine. “I’m being silly. Everything’s just been so crazy and I feel like I’ve been on an emotional rollercoaster for months and I’m hoping we can get on solid ground now.”

“You’re not being silly, Kurt. I understand, trust me I do. And I want what you want too.”

Smiling, Kurt takes a deep breath, maybe today would end how he had wanted it to after all.

“I’m glad to hear you say that, because I brought you something.” 

Kurt leans over and pulls a few papers from his shoulder bag that had been sat at his feet.

He sets the papers in front of Blaine and holds his breath as he awaits Blaine’s reaction.

“Kurt…” Blaine’s voice catches in his throat and he looks back at Kurt with tears welling up in his eyes. “Are these…Is this…”

“It’s a marriage license application. I…I had hoped that…I mean I don’t want to assume anything but I am very serious about us and I want this…I mean if you…”

“God Kurt yes. Yes, of course a million times yes! I so want to marry you.”

Kurt wipes at his own eyes and smiles through his own happy tears. 

“I was so afraid you wouldn’t want to, which I would have understood but it would have still been humiliating and—“ 

“I could never say no to you, Kurt.” Blaine whispers. “Well, not about something like this at least.”

Kurt opens his mouth to respond but Blaine continues. “I need to tell you something first.”

Kurt’s stomach drops and he steels himself for the worst.

“I—I…Kurt you have to know that I didn’t plan for this to happen as quickly as it has but it did and I can’t stop it but you have to know that if I could change things I would and—“

“Blaine, just tell me.” 

“I’m being deployed.” Blaine says softly watching Kurt closely. 

Kurt feels the lump in his throat drop into his stomach. 

“Deployed? Already? I—I thought you’d have more time and…”

“So did I, but this is how it works sometimes.”

Kurt nods and takes a calming breath.

“When—when do you…I mean…when are you expected to…”

“When am I supposed to leave?” Blaine asks carefully.

Kurt nods his head again. 

“I’ll be leaving in two months.”

Kurt swallows. “For how long?”

Blaine sighs and runs his hand over his face. “It could last between a year to a year and a half.”

“Is that typical?” Kurt can’t stop himself from asking.

“Pretty much yeah.”

“Do you know where you’re going?” Kurt asks quietly.

“Afghanistan.” 

“But I thought they were bringing all troops stationed there back and—“

Blaine laughs, it’s humorless in its sound. “Apparently things have changed.”

There’s a silent but very pregnant pause between them with a million thoughts running through their minds. 

“Then let’s do it.” Kurt speaks up slowly, looking determined.

“Do what? I don’t—“

Before Blaine can finish Kurt is down on the ground, on one knee, looking at Blaine who’s nothing less than completely speechless.

“Kurt?”

“Blaine, I don’t know what’s going to happen especially when you go over seas, but I do know one thing and that is I don’t want to waste another second being stupid and stubborn. I love you, have loved you since pretty much the moment we met all those years ago on that damn staircase.”

Blaine laughs a tear filled laugh and Kurt continues even as tears streak his own face. 

“I want to be your husband, and I want you to be my husband. I want to worry about you. I want to fight with you. I want to laugh with you. I want to build a home with you. I want a family with you. I want you there on opening night of my first Broadway show. I want to be there when you get back from your deployment. I want so much with you, Blaine. Fuck, I want everything! I know things wont be perfect, but it’ll be us, and to me that is perfect, perfectly imperfect, because it’s us. That’s what we are. And if you give me the chance to prove it to you, I know I can be the best most fashionable amazingly stubborn husband you could ever want. So…will you do me the honor of marrying me and making me feel even more foolish for thinking even for a second that I could ever live without you…without us?”

Shaking his head, with tears running down his face, Blaine laughs in joy. “Kurt…you are just…Yes! Of course I’ll marry you! I want everything with you too. I want us to be idiots together forever.”

Blaine takes Kurt’s hands and kisses his knuckles and fingers, before pulling Kurt up and kissing him on the lips. 

He pulls away and shifts around, pulling a familiar box from his pocket. Blaine opens it and takes the ring out. 

“I need to return this to where it belongs.”

Kurt’s hand shakes as Blaine pushes the ring back onto his finger and then they’re back to kissing. Everything feels right again, just as it was always meant to be.

“I should be the one giving you a ring this time.”

“This is the only ring I care about, until our actual wedding rings that is.”

Kurt smiles and sits back down in his seat across from Blaine, his fiancé, taking his hand again, not wanting to lose that physical connection.

“I want us to get married as soon as possible. I wasn’t kidding about that. I want it to happen before you leave.”

“Kurt no…you deserve a big grand wedding. I know you’ve always wanted one.”

“That can wait. I just want to be married before you leave, because if anything were to happen to you and we weren’t I don’t think I would ever forgive myself.”

“Kurt, nothing’s going to happen to me.” Blaine tries to reassure.

“You can’t guarantee that.”

“You’re right I can’t.” Blaine concedes with a sigh. 

“Then I want this to happen as soon as possible.”

Blaine smiles at Kurt, because he knows there’s no changing his mind. 

“How long does it take for the paperwork to go through?” Blaine asks curiously.

Kurt smiles. “Just a few short weeks.”

Blaine squeezes Kurt’s hands and smiles in acceptance. This is really going to happen.

“So when do you want to do this?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a short chapter, but I wanted to update sooner rather than later. So I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> The next chapter will be much longer, I promise.
> 
> Consider this to be more of an interlude. 
> 
> :)

One month later...

Kurt’s head rests against Blaine’s chest and he listens quietly to his husband’s gentle heartbeat.

_His husband._

Kurt smiles softly at that thought and he nuzzles his face against Blaine’s warm skin. Blaine, who had fallen asleep, tightens his hold on Kurt and mumbles nonsensically in his slumber.

Just hours ago, he and Kurt had exchanged vows in a very private ceremony in front of a Justice of the Peace. Kurt’s father, Burt had flown in and bore witness to it with Rachel and Sam also in attendance.

Burt had been wary of the timing and had tried to reason with Kurt. He had tried to get him, to get them both to hold off until after Blaine returned from his tour in Afghanistan, but there had been no stopping it.

Kurt had refused to listen and he had made it known that this was the right thing for both himself and for Blaine, for them as a couple.

Their vows had been simple but so perfectly them. Kurt had made sure everyone knew that once Blaine had returned home safely they would be planning a larger than life wedding to which they would also be expected to attend.

Burt had hugged him closely at that and made sure to tell him that he wouldn’t miss it for the world.

Blaine’s fingers stroking themselves through his hair brings Kurt back from his thoughts and he looks up to find Blaine’s sleepy gaze on him with a soft smile on his face.

Grinning back Kurt shifts and moves up and kisses Blaine long and slow on the lips.

“Mmm, God...I love you so much.” Blaine mumbles with a chuckle.

Kurt kisses him again and cuddles in close.

“The feeling’s very mutual you know.”

Blaine laughs again and runs his fingers up and down Kurt’s arm and back.

“I would hope so since you married me.”

Kurt rests his chin on Blaine’s shoulder and looks at Blaine with a soft look in his eyes.

“We’re married, Blaine.” He whispers in awe.

Sighing in content, Blaine traces Kurt’s jaw with his fingertips.

“We are.” 

Blaine takes his husband’s hand in his and kisses each of Kurt’s knuckles and then his palm.

He shifts to get closer to Kurt and winces just slightly but Kurt notices immediately.

“Oh—oh damn, I hurt you didn’t I? Sweetheart, I am so sorry I—“

Blaine shakes his head with another smile as he gets comfortable again.

“Kurt, I’m just a little sore, it’s okay.” He says.

Kurt doesn’t look convinced and frowns.

“I knew I was being too rough earlier when I—“

“Honestly, Kurt I’m fine.” Blaine says cupping Kurt’s face in his hands, making sure Kurt is looking back at him before kissing him deeply.

“I swear, Baby, you didn’t hurt me. You were so in the zone and in control and just so…so…hot!” He adds feeling the heat beginning to flare up inside of him again.

Kurt still looks a bit doubtful, but he manages a small smile.

“Well, having a gorgeous and wanting man under me kind of makes me lose it. When I’m with you I can’t help myself.”

Blaine laughs and kisses him again, this time longer and deeper than before. 

“I’ll never complain about that. I love it when you lose control, and I especially love feeling it in the morning.” Blaine whispers, leaning his forehead against Kurt’s. 

Kurt doesn’t say anything and he and Blaine just lie together, gazing into each other’s eyes with nothing but love.

Kurt knows marrying Blaine was the best decision he’s ever made and he knows without a doubt that Blaine feels the same.

Together they can face anything.


	7. Chapter 7

“Kurt, you can’t keep on like this.”

Rachel’s voice carries from the hall before she enters the living room.

Kurt doesn’t turn to look at her, instead he keeps his eyes trained on the tv screen curling himself deeper into the blanket he has wrapped around him.

She waits several long seconds for a response with her hands resting on her hips. Her foot taps impatiently against the wood floor. 

“Okay, you know what? Enough is enough!” She marches over to where Kurt is nestled in his nest on the couch and snatches the remote clear from his hand, swiftly turning the tv off. 

“Hey!” Kurt snaps, reaching unsuccessfully for the tv changer. “I was watching that!”

Rachel huffs out a breath in annoyance and tosses the remote into the hallway, a resounding clang is heard as it hits the wall and falls to the floor.

“You want the remote so badly, get up and go get it.”

She crosses her arms in front of her and gives him her best _What are you waiting for?_ look.

Kurt just stares at her before turning his attention back to the now black tv screen.

“Kuuurrrrrttttttt, come on you're being ridiculous.” She pleads walking over to where he sits on the couch and sits herself down on the coffee table in front of his depressed form.

He avoids her gaze and tugs the blanket tighter around himself.

Sighing and feeling deeply for her friend she reaches over and places her hand on top of his.

“I know you miss him, Kurt.”

He finally looks at her and she can see the tears in his eyes.

“It’s been nearly a month, Kurt. Didn’t you say it could be up to a year or a year and half before—“

His lip quivers and he breaks down into sobs. Rachel quickly moves in and takes him in her arms, offering whatever comfort she can. It’s all she can do. The deployment was always going to be hard on Kurt and Blaine, they had all known that, but witnessing how it had quickly sent her friend into a downward spiral broke Rachel’s heart.

“I miss him so much, Rachel.” Kurt says between sobs. “I mean we only just got married and now he’s gone again. I—I knew it would be hard, but every fiber of my being feels wrong, because he’s not here and—and I don’t know what to do with myself. All I can think about is Blaine and how much I want him home with me.” 

His voice breaks again and he puts his head in hands. Rachel pulls him in closer, running her hands up and down his back soothingly.

“I know you miss him, Kurt. I know you do.” She whispers softly, “But you can’t stop living your life because he’s not here with you.”

Rachel pulls back and makes Kurt look at her, his swollen cried out eyes and all. “And Blaine certainly wouldn’t want you doing that either.”

Kurt blinks at that and sniffles a bit, nodding reluctantly, he knows she’s right. He brings his palms up and wipes his tears away.

“I know you’re right, Rachel. I just don’t know what to do with myself outside of work and NYADA.” 

Rachel nods in understanding and straightens up with a look of determination appearing on her face.

“I could see that so—“

“Oh god, what did you do?” Kurt asks uneasily.

“Well since you asked so nicely, last week I saw notices up on the audition board at NYADA for a revival of ‘RENT’!” 

“So, you decided to buy us advanced tickets to some college show?” He asks in confusion.

“You didn’t let me finish, and to answer your question no I didn’t buy advanced tickets to a _college_ show. I signed you up to audition for the role of Mark Cohen!”

“You did what?” He nearly shouts. “Rachel, I am in no state to audition for some college production and—“

“Did I say it was a college production? No, _you_ did. The revival of ‘RENT’ is set for Broadway Kurt! Broadway! They’re having open casting calls for all the major roles and I knew it would be the one thing to help get you out of this funk you’ve been in.”

Rachel beams as if she had figured out the cure for cancer, but all Kurt feels is panic.

“Rachel, I cannot audition for a Broadway show! I’m too emotionally compromised and for the role of Mark Cohen? Are you serious? He’s one of the leads!” Kurt stands and throws the blanket off as he starts to pace.

“You’d make an amazing Mark, and who says you can’t play one of the leads? You undersell yourself so much sometimes. You are totally leading man material, I know Blaine would agree with me too, even if he is a bit biased.”

“Rachel, I'm not ready for this! I mean Broadway? I’m still a college student. The casting director will probably laugh me out of the audition room.”

“Did being a college student stop me from being cast in ‘Funny Girl’?” She asks making him stop his pacing.

“Well no but—“

“And so what if you’re still in college? You’re a student at one of the most prestigious performing arts colleges in the country, that means a lot Kurt.”

Kurt hears the truth in her words but the uncertainty wont stop rearing its ugly head.

“Rachel, there’s a big difference between you and me and—“

“Okay stop it right there!” 

Rachel stands and walks right up to him, her finger pointed sharply at his chest.

“You, Kurt Hummel are the most talented person I know, and as I’ve told you before, even more talented than myself. You are a stellar performer and you have an amazing range. Any casting director who isn’t a complete moron would kill to cast you. I signed you up to audition for one of the leads because you deserve to be on Broadway, you deserve to be in a lead role, and I just have this feeling that this could be your chance to get there.”

Kurt can’t stop the smile from spreading itself across his face at her words and he feels the blush heating up his cheeks.

“Do you really think they would actually cast me?” He asks quietly trying in vain not to get too hopeful.

Smiling, Rachel nods confidently. “Like I said Kurt, I just have this feeling. You need to audition for this.”

Kurt can see how certain she is in this and he wants to believe it. 

This could also be something that would take his mind off Blaine’s absence even for just a brief moment or two.

Sighing in resignation, he takes her hand in his and squeezes. “So when do I audition?”

One week later…

“Hello, I’m Kurt Hummel and I’ll be auditioning for the role of Mark Cohen.”

He receives the indication to begin his song. Kurt closes his eyes and begins to sing.

He gets a call back a few days later and a week later he learns he got the part.

Kurt Hummel would finally be on Broadway.

If only Blaine could be there to see it. 

He cries himself to sleep on the day he’s told he landed the part, because after everything, he feels Blaine’s absence even more.

The longing for his husband to be home is overwhelming; to have him with him in bed, holding him as they both fall asleep.

Kurt would give up anything, even his first Broadway lead role, if it meant Blaine could be home with him.

Sadly, that dream would have to wait. 

So, Kurt will carry on, living his life until his husband returns, because that's what you do. 

It's what he has to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been A LONG time since I updated, but I'm back and I hope you all enjoy the update. Real life can suck sometimes so forgive me.

The lights went down, and it was over.

Opening night finally happened, and Kurt’s heart had been racing all day. He barely feels like he can breathe as his fellow cast mates come up and hug him again and then hug each other. It had been a long ride getting to tonight, production got delayed twice amongst other drama, but they’d made it.

Kurt Hummel was officially a Broadway Actor.

He should be feeling on top of the world, but all he feels is exhaustion and the unending question of “What now?” making laps around his brain.

His Dad and Carole had come up from Ohio, and were taking him out on the town to celebrate with a late dinner. Rachel would probably tagalong, as she usually made the habit of doing.

Sighing, Kurt closes his dressing room door and sits in front of the huge vanity mirror and starts to remove his stage make-up. His heart definitely isn’t in it. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would have been like if Blaine had been here instead of on tour overseas. Kurt tries to blink back his tears as his heart clenches at the thought of his husband. 

Kurt could still hear the joy and excitement in Blaine’s voice when they had been able to briefly talk over the phone months earlier, it had been one of only a few times they had been in communication since Blaine had been deployed. 

Kurt rubs a bit more at the remaining make-up left on his face before sitting back to stare at himself in the mirror.

Tonight was a touchstone for him and his career, and yet it felt so obsolete.

Blaine. Blaine was the missing piece.

Kurt’s lip trembles and before he can stop it, he has his face in his hands and sobs almost silently to himself. 

The feel of arms wrapping around him from behind and a quietly spoken, “You were amazing,” made Kurt gasp loudly and turn so fast he almost falls out of his chair.

There in front of him, closely cropped hair styled back, in a tux and bow tie, looking as charming as ever is Blaine, whose eyes look glassy in their own right.

Kurt’s shock is short lived, because before he can think he’s standing up and nearly tackles his husband down onto the dressing room’s couch. Blaine’s wet laughter fills the air between them as he keeps them balanced and Kurt cups his face, looking him up and down wondering if he’s hallucinating.

“Blaine?! How? When? I—I…I mean…Blaine?!”

Blaine laughs and pulls Kurt close and he kisses his husband just under his jaw. 

He pulls back and tries for a nonchalant shrug but pretty much fails. 

“Surprise?” He says nervously, not knowing what else to say.

Kurt just shakes his head and continues staring at him in awe and confusion.

“How is this even possible?”

“A few of my superiors found out about your Broadway debut and pulled some strings.”

“So you saw—“

“The show tonight? Yes, I did, and you brought the house down.”

Kurt’s laughs as tears start to roll down his face as he clings to Blaine like a life raft. 

“I wanted you to be here tonight, I wanted it so badly.” He whispers nuzzling his face into Blaine’s neck.

“Well, I’m here Baby. I’m really here.”

Kurt takes a few deep calming breathes before he looks up again and stares into Blaine’s eyes.

“How…how long are you—“

“I have two days.” Blaine speaks softly letting some of his fingers trace Kurt’s face as if he was memorizing each and every line all over again.

“You do know we’re going to have hours and hours of sex tonight right? It’s been too damn long.” Kurt says with determination that makes them both break out into chuckles.

Kurt leans forward and presses his forehead against his husbands, just taking a moment to just be.

Then he remembers, his Dad and Carole and probably Rachel and dinner and…

“Oh, damn it.” Kurt huffs out pulling away just enough to be able to look at Blaine.

“What?”

“My parents are taking me out for dinner tonight so I guess the sex will have to wait and…Blaine, why are you grinning like that?”

Smiling, Blaine takes both of Kurt’s hands in his own and holds them between their chests.

“Burt and Carole already know I’m here, Kurt. They took Rachel out for dinner and they’re going to be spending some quality time together, tonight and tomorrow so…”

“So you and I have the apartment all to ourselves and our marathon of sex can begin as soon as we get there?” Kurt asks only somewhat in jest.

They both break out into fits of laughter at that before kissing and getting lost in each other.

(There is no sex that night, but there is making out and talking and laughing and more making out and falling asleep in each other’s arms. The next day though…they have sex, A LOT of sex.)


End file.
